


Сила искусства

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один прекрасный день Джон нуждался в деньгах и позировал обнажённым для картины. В другой прекрасный день Майкрофт купил эту картину на аукционе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spot of Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297005) by [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f). 



> Бета: **lilith20godrich**

Отношения Джона Уотсона с техникой складывались непросто. По крайней мере, с той, которая не имела отношения к медицине.

Он накладывал швы, управлял дистанционным пультом имплантанта и читал рентгеновские снимки, результаты МРИ и томографии как настоящий профи (так оно вообще-то и было). Его любимой игрушкой, естественно, был экстрактор – инструмент, предназначенный для извлечения посторонних объектов из различных не приспособленных для них мест. Благодаря ему Джон выиграл у Лестрейда немало пари. Взять хоть ту флэшку в ноздре Шерлока...

Но когда дело касалось устройств из повседневной жизни – платежных терминалов, турникетов в метро, мобильных телефонов, ноутбуков, управляемых пультом жилетов со взрывчаткой, а в одном памятном случае даже автоматической двери – отношения с ними доктора медицины и бывшего военврача Джона Х. Уотсона точнее всего можно было бы охарактеризовать как «враждебные».

Именно поэтому в начале этой истории мы встречаем Джона во время его спора с банкоматом.

Джон точно знал, что не превысил кредитный лимит. Более того, он знал, что даже не приблизился к нему. Он знал это потому, что семьдесят два часа назад положил на счет свою последнюю зарплату и полюбовался на симпатичные циферки. Но сейчас, о чудо из чудес, банкомат поведал ему совершенно другую историю, да вдобавок еще и сожрал его карту.

Джон бился с терминалом, пока милая пожилая леди, стоявшая за ним, не начала издавать звуки, которые опытное ухо Джона распознало как угрожающие. Он несколько раз стукнул по кнопке «Отмена», но успеха не добился.

– Ладно! Прекрасно! – он взмахнул руками. – Мэм, если вы сможете сделать так, чтобы он заработал…

Милая пожилая леди, похожая на миссис Хадсон как родная сестра, вплоть до ядовито фиолетового наряда, сказала:

– Ох, дорогой, у вас проблемы? Я понимаю, дорогой, мой Онслоу тоже никогда не ладил с этими машинами. Разрешите-ка мне посмотреть, что там. – Она отодвинула Джона в сторону и принялась бойко стучать по клавиатуре, будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась.

Джон забормотал слова благодарности, жутко смущенный тем, что милая старушка, годившаяся ему в бабушки, разбиралась в технике лучше него. Хотя, если подумать, бабуля Джона была настоящим асом в обращении с компьютером и организовала свою собственную онлайн-группу для игры в бридж...

Тем временем милая старушка посмотрела на него внимательно и сказала:

– Ох! Господи!

– С вами все в порядке? – спросил Джон, встревожившись. Леди побелела, а затем залилась ярко-розовым румянцем.

– О да, дорогой мой. Мне так неловко, что я не узнала вас раньше – прошло много времени, и годы меняют всех, не так ли?

– Извините, вы наверное меня с кем-то…

– Нет-нет, дорогой мой. Я уверена, что не перепутала. Вы – Джон, не правда ли?

– Ну да, но…

– Мне так жаль, дорогой, такая трагическая потеря для всех нас! Но его работа станет замечательным пожертвованием! Это так мило!

– Пожертвованием? – повторил Джон в ответ. Было ясно, что милая старая леди совсем двинулась крышечкой.

– Да, на завтрашнем аукционе. Сотбис. Господь свидетель, я была бы рада поторговаться за вас, но это мне немножечко не по карману, увы. Даже репродукция стоит несколько тысяч фунтов. Самое большее, что я могу себе позволить, это постер, и тот попробуй найди. Я видела вас однажды в оригинале в Тэйт Модерн, когда они устраивали ретроспективу, пять лет назад. Такая очаровательная вещь! Знаете, он действительно сумел передать вашу ранимость. Скажите, а… – леди вежливо кашлянула, – татуировка у вас еще сохранилась?

И тут до Джона наконец дошло, и он отчаянно покраснел.

Она говорила о Той Самой Картине.

Это случалось нечасто. Джереми Тэтфорд был очень закрытым человеком, почти отшельником, но его работы ценились, и он был, насколько Джон мог судить, действительно талантлив. Конечно, Джон видел заголовки в новостях – и про трагическую гибель Тэтфорда в авиакатастрофе, и про то, какая это была потеря для британского искусства, и про то, что согласно завещанию все работы Тэтфорда должны быть проданы на аукционе, а все вырученные деньги пойти в фонд исследования СПИД… но, честно говоря, Джон почти забыл.

Забыл, что в возрасте девятнадцати лет, отчаянно нуждаясь в деньгах, он позировал обнаженным для Тэтфорда. Тогда полученное вознаграждение казалось ему небольшим состоянием, но на самом деле заработал он не больше сотни фунтов. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заплатить за квартиру и одновременно обеспечить Тэтфорду звание лучшего художника своего поколения.

Леди все еще трепетала от волнения, так что Джон улыбнулся ей своей особой улыбкой, которую он приберегал специально для милых старушек и подозрительно настроенных детей.

– Откровенно говоря, мэм, – сказал он, склонившись к ней и понизив голос, – татуировка еще на месте.

Старушка залилась еще более ярким румянцем и хихикнула.

– Не могли бы вы… дать мне автограф? – спросила она.

– Э-э…

– Ох, видите ли, это чтоб впечатлить мою сестру Гиацинт. Она без конца говорит о живописи и коллекционировании, хотя на самом деле совершенно в этом не разбирается. Для меня это бы так много значило… – она порылась в сумочке и вытащила маркер. – Пожалуйста?

Джон рассмеялся и взял маркер. – Э-э, у вас не найдётся… – он поискал глазами какой-нибудь клочок бумаги.

– А давайте вот здесь?

Леди вздернула вверх юбку и приспустила чулок.

– Просто напишите, что это для Виолет, дорогой, – попросила она.

***  
Проиграв в битве с банкоматом, Джон направился дальше и по дороге вытащил из мусорной корзины свежий номер газеты.

Во всю первую страницу там красовалась не только статья о смерти Тэтфорда и его завещании, но и фото одного из его шедевров: Джон Х. Уотсон, голый и девятнадцатилетний. Впрочем, картина была более известна в мире искусства под названием «Джон ранним утром».

Спасибо хотя бы за то, что фото было обрезано со стратегическим расчётом, дабы не оскорбить взор читающей публики.

***  
По возвращении домой Джон заглянул в гостиную, увидел уставившихся друг на друга Шерлока и Майкрофта и сразу ощутил, что атмосфера в 221Б не отличается гостеприимством.

Будучи мудрым человеком (можно иметь враждебные отношения с техникой и оставаться при этом мудрым человеком), Джон решил укрыться от грызни братцев в своей комнате. Там он мог бы заняться, например… Черт. Его ноутбук лежал на столе рядом с Шерлоком. И книга тоже. И конечно, единственный телевизор в их квартире тоже находился в гостиной.

Джон глянул в сторону кухни, прикидывая, удастся ли ему заварить себе чашку чая, избавиться от останков зажаренных садовых сонь и осуществить стратегическое отступление вверх по лестнице прежде, чем один из Холмсов его заметит. И тут Шерлок окликнул его:

– Можешь войти, Джон. Я слышу, как ты думаешь.

Джон решил, что раз уж его прикрытие не сработало (если считать, что оно вообще было), то лучшей защитой будет нападение.

– Только меня в это не впутывайте… – начал он.

– Ты и не должен впутываться, – ответил Шерлок. – Лично я тоже не собираюсь.

Майкрофт сказал с преувеличенным терпением:

– Всё, чего я прошу – просто посмотри дело.

– Не вижу, почему тебя это волнует.

– Потому что я только что потратил непристойно большую сумму и хотел бы получить то, за что заплатил.

– Нет.

– Я уже обратился к настоящим экспертам – к полиции; теперь я хочу услышать твоё мнение, – сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок фыркнул:

– Скука.

– Почему… – начал было Джон, но Шерлок перебил:

– Потому что её украли.

– Украли? – спросил Джон, остановившись в дверном проёме. – Что?

– Какую-то мазню, которую купил этот жирдяй, – сказал Шерлок, бросив тяжёлый взгляд в сторону брата. – Судя по всему, умер «очень важный художник», и его работы были выставлены на аукцион. Жирдяй приобрел одну из них, и она исчезла сразу после аукциона.

– Просто пойди и изучи место преступления, Шерлок, – Майкрофт поднялся и вручил папку Джону. – Конечно же, я выплачу вам обоим небольшое вознаграждение за сотрудничество. Полагаю, доктор Уотсон это оценит, учитывая текущее состояние его банковского счёта…

– Ску-у-ука! – возопил Шерлок.

– Откуда вы знаете… – начал Джон, но передумал. – А, так вот почему мой пин-код оказался недействительным.

– К сожалению, да, Джон, – ответил Майкрофт, и искорки в его глазах лишь чуть недотягивали до адского пламени. – Я делаю что могу, но учитывая составленный на вас протокол за антиобщественное поведение и ваши… – он глянул на Шерлока, – …эксцентричные выходки, убедить руководство банка держать ваши деньги на одном счету мне довольно сложно.

– А если мы выполним эту твою «незначительную работу», – сказал Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от потолка и даже не трогая скрипку (плохо дело, понял Джон), – ты переговоришь с банкирами, и – хоп! – у Джона опять будут деньги.

– Да, что-то вроде этого, – любезно отозвался Майкрофт.

– Подождите-ка… вы взяли в заложники мой банковский счёт, чтобы ваш брат нашёл купленную вами картину?! – возмутился Джон, чувствуя, как разгорается в нём гнев.

– Да, именно так. Хотя всё немного сложнее.

– Куда еще сложнее?!

– Увидите, – сказал Майкрофт, просочившись мимо Джона и скользя вниз по лестнице, как гигантский угорь, замаскировавшийся под правительственного чиновника. – Когда рассмотрите картину. Если, конечно, сумеете её найти.

Ужасное подозрение, которое появилось у Джона ранее, когда он только услышал, как братья Холмс перебрасываются словами «аукцион» и «искусство», сейчас расцвело как прыщ на физиономии подростка.

Джон открыл папку.

И увидел себя. Уже не зернистое газетное фото, но гораздо более качественная репродукция картины, которая много лет тому назад помогла ему заплатить за жильё. Только на этот раз изображение было воспроизведено целиком.

– Зачем Майкрофт купил её? – спросил он у Шерлока.

Почему-то мысль о том, что Майкрофт был заинтересован в покупке картины, изображавшей абсолютно обнаженного Джона, освещенного мягким утренним светом, лившимся в окна квартиры Тэтфорда, полулежащего на смятых белых простынях и подушках, будто после ночи страсти, в то время как по комнате вьется дымок сигареты его невидимого любовника, пугала его до усрачки.

– Понятия не имею, – сказал Шерлок потолку. – И узнавать не хочу.

В эту минуту к ним торопливо поднялась миссис Хадсон с вечерними газетами.

– Ох, Шерлок, я только что видела твоего брата, – сказала она. – Ты действительно будешь искать для него этот прелестный портрет доктора Уотсона?

Шерлок перевел взгляд на неё.

– Какой портрет доктора Уотсона? – спросил он, резко выпрямившись.

***

Вот так и вышло, что вечером Джон в обществе Лестрейда, Шерлока, Андерсона и Донован рассматривал… нет, не Ту Самую Картину, а зияющую дыру в очень современной, скромной и одновременно стильной раме, которую когда-то Та Самая Картина занимала.

Управляющий аукционом, полный и экзальтированный мужчина, представившийся Хильдебрандом и неприлично долго пожимавший руку Джона при знакомстве, сейчас сидел в углу, попеременно обмахиваясь папкой и бормоча что-то, подозрительно похожее на «Ах, мои ушки, мои усики».

Джон отметил, что ситуация вызывала у него беспокойство.

Хотя почему – непонятно. Он не видел чёртову картину почти двадцать лет, а тогда это была просто работа, позволявшая покрыть расходы. Но по какой-то причине его неприятно потряс тот факт, что стоило ему впервые за много лет вспомнить о картине, как она сразу была похищена.

– А вот это, – сказал Шерлок, – действительно интересно. Конечно, кража совершена потому, что кое-кто хотел поднять цену. На самом деле интересно другое: когда полотно вернут. И у кого оно сейчас. Ответ у вас прямо перед глазами, но вы слишком глупы, чтобы его заметить.

– Да, интересно. Просто великолепно, – мрачно посмотрел на него Лестрейд.  
– Можно узнать, как ты сумел появиться здесь одновременно со мной?

– Не то чтобы это как-то касалось тебя, Лестрейд, – самодовольно ответил Шерлок, – но то, что картина была украдена именно в тот момент, как я собирался провести её оценку, конечно же, чистое совпадение.

– О Боже. Так ты с этим связан, – простонал Лестрейд. – Выкладывай.

– Майкрофт.

– Твой брат?

– Гениально подмечено. Да, мой брат. Он приобрел картину. Теперь он хочет ее вернуть.

– Она хороша? – спросил Лестрейд.

– Понятия не имею, – сказал Шерлок с усмешкой, и умчался к пустой раме, вооружившись своим увеличительным стеклом.

– Что там было-то вообще? – спросил Андерсон.

Джон почувствовал, что опять начинает краснеть.

– Спроси Джона, – сказал Шерлок. – Ох, ну конечно!

– Почему… – Лестрейд повернулся к Джону.

О Господи.

– Ну, э-э… – начал Джон. – А, хрен с ним. Вот, смотрите.

Скрывать не имело смысла, все равно рано или поздно они узнали бы правду.

В такси по дороге сюда он рассматривал снимок картины и больше и больше вспоминал тот свой опыт.

Квартира Джереми, превращенная в студию. Копна его непослушных чёрных волос. То, как он мерил шагами комнату, погруженный в мысли или чем-то недовольный. Поза, которую Джон должен был сохранять в точности во время сеансов на протяжении того месяца. Сеансов, которые, как ему казалось, тянулись часами. Запах сигарет и нестиранных простыней (к концу они стали откровенно грязными). Самодельная постель Джереми на полу – он не спал на кровати, чтобы не нарушить рисунок складок, которые образовались, когда они только начали работу. Как Джон болезненно осознавал каждый свой изъян и несовершенство, когда Джереми наклонялся над ним с «Полароидом», сосредоточив всё своё внимание на окошке фотоаппарата. Как Джереми рассматривал его, темные глаза изучали каждый дюйм тела. Как Джереми ежеминутно поправлял его позу, жалуясь, что Джон слишком глубоко дышит или слишком много шевелится. Этот заработок никак нельзя было назвать легким, осознал Джон, но в самом конце, когда Джереми наконец-то позвонил ему и сказал, что картина завершена, Джон ощутил себя причастным к чему-то… важному. Радость Джереми, почти удовлетворённого результатом, была заразительна.

И теперь, передавая папку Лестрейду, Джон обнаружил, что задержал дыхание. Если он услышит смех…

Вместо этого, Донован тихо присвистнула, а брови Лестрейда поднялись высоко на лоб.

– Это… – Салли только попыталась задать вопрос, как Шерлок её перебил:

– Да, это рисовалось с натуры. – Он подошёл к ним. – Джон не был бы сейчас таким красным, если бы дело обстояло иначе.

– Ух ты.

– Ладно, хватит! – рявкнул Джон, выдёргивая у них папку. – Вы закончили?

Но глубоко внутри он ощутил мгновенный прилив гордости.

Чего Джон никак не ожидал, так это непривычного молчания Шерлока. Он же видел картину раньше, не так ли?

Подняв глаза, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок тем временем имитировал давешнюю старушку из банка: сначала заметно побледнел, а потом залился ярким румянцем. О, судя по всему, он не видел картины раньше.

Джон имел большой опыт неловких пауз. Но молчание, наступившее в хранилище Сотбис в присутствии Лестрейда, Андерсона, Донован, Шерлока и Хильдебранда, было самым неловким из всех неловких моментов, которые Джон когда-либо переживал.

– Ух ты, – повторила Донован.

– Да уж, – подытожил Лестрейд.

 

Шерлок был непривычно молчалив во время поездки в такси.

Шерлок был непривычно молчалив, когда они смотрели телевизор.

Шерлок был непривычно молчалив за завтраком на следующий день.

Когда к ним зашёл Майкрофт, чтобы узнать, как продвигается расследование, разговаривать с ним пришлось Джону. Шерлок лежал на софе, обклеенный никотиновыми пластырями, в состоянии, смахивавшем на кому, и остановившимся взглядом таращился в потолок. Посторонний наблюдатель мог бы принять его за покойника. Джон и тот на всякий случай регулярно проверял у него пульс.

Шерлок не смотрел на него, за исключением моментов, когда Джон подходил вплотную к софе. Тогда Шерлок таращился на его ширинку.

Наконец, ближе к вечеру, Шерлок заговорил:

– Почему Майкрофт захотел купить тебя?

– Что? – переспросил Джон, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

– Тебя. Твой портрет.

– Что?

– Не что, а кого. Тебя.

– Шерлок…

– Это же очевидно, Джон. Он хочет, чтоб я сделал за него чёрную работу. Он хочет тебя. Но не может получить. Никто не может, в данный момент. По крайней мере, пока Хильдебранд не решит тебя отдать.

Джон уставился на него. Яркий свет от лампы создавал вокруг Шерлока подобие нимба.

– Так ты знаешь, что это он взял картину.

– Да. Хочет взвинтить цену. Или хочет оставить полотно себе. Не понимаю, с какой стати.

– Твою мать!

Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз и поднял бровь.

– Что?

Джон со вздохом напомнил себе, что это было просто типичное поведение Шерлока. Не нужно воспринимать это как выпад лично против себя только потому, что картина была написана с Джона.

Ну да, конечно.

Потому что это напрямую касалось Джона. Или нет. Джон уже больше ничего не понимал.

Он отвернулся. И тут откуда-то из глубины их квартиры донёсся звонок телефона.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнул Шерлок, ринувшись за мобильником. – Слушай, Джон! Лестрейд наконец-то включил мозги. Мы собираемся…

Джон поднял голову.

– Что?

– Ох… ну, это… – Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Шерлок. Что?

– Мы должны идти, Джон. Сейчас же.

– Что? Куда? По крайней мере, оденься!

Шерлок глянул на свою пижаму.

– Нет времени. Захвати пистолет.

– Куда мы идём?

Джон отлично знал, почему не стоило бежать вприпрыжку за Шерлоком, когда он срывался с места в карьер без плана и подготовки, но тем не менее сделал, как ему было сказано. Хорошо ещё, что по дороге успел прихватить их верхнюю одежду. Шерлок в это время уже вылетел на улицу, взмахом руки подозвал такси, и Джон едва успел нырнуть в машину вслед за ним.

– Ты хотя бы это надень, – скомандовал он, запихивая нетерпеливого Шерлока в его пальто. – Так куда мы направляемся?

– Да, куда? – вклинился таксист.

– Ах да. Пимлико, пожалуйста.

Таксист буркнул что-то и отъехал от тротуара.

– И побыстрее! – прикрикнул на него Шерлок. – Дело жизни и смерти. И немалой суммы денег к тому же.

Таксист буркнул опять и демонстративно снизил скорость.

– Шерлок… пожалуйста, объясни мне, что за хрень происходит? – спросил Джон, пока их такси ползло на юг.

– Он хорош, Джон, очень хорош.

– Шерлок, моё терпение почти на исходе. Нормальным английским языком, пожалуйста. Что происходит?

– Смотри. – Шерлок сунул ему телефон.

Джон взглянул на экран – и пробормотал в ужасе:

– О Господи.

– Вот именно. Водитель, езжай быстрее, чтоб тебя!!! – заорал Шерлок.

Джон принялся рыться в бумажнике, молясь, чтоб нашлись наличные.

– О, не беспокойся, – рявкнул Шерлок, привстав и запустив руку в карман своего халата. – Вот, – он сунул таксисту пригоршню банкнот. Джон был уверен, что видел среди них бумажку в пятьдесят фунтов.

Так или иначе, таксист остался доволен и надавил на газ с таким усердием, что Джона и Шерлока отшвырнуло назад. Шерлок приземлился поперек колен Джона; ладонь, выставленная вперед, чтобы смягчить падение, угодила прямиком на ширинку Джона.

Приветик.

Шерлок ухватился за Джона, сжав пальцы.

Джон застонал.

Конечно, не потому, что он хотел, чтоб Шерлок трогал его член. А потому, что хоть кто-то его трогал. В смысле, кто-то, кроме него самого.

То, что это был, во-первых, мужчина, а во-вторых, Шерлок, в этот момент его мало волновало.

– Эй! – воскликнул таксист. – Это не такое такси!

Джон, придя в чувство, спихнул Шерлока со своих колен. Теперь он заметил, как машина мчалась по лондонским улицам.

И только после того, как Шерлок выпрямился, Джон увидел, что тот держит его телефон.

– Как ты…

– Отвлечение внимания, Джон. Ты был так обеспокоен, что я тебя лапаю, что не заметил, как я вытащил твой телефон. Мне нужно отправить смс Лестрейду.

– Ты… ты и у Лестрейда таскаешь вещи так же?

– Нет. Я попробовал однажды, и он меня ударил. Так что с ним приходится действовать тоньше. Единственный аспект, где с ним требуется тонкость.

– О Боже.

– Не совсем. А, ты не удалил номер Майкрофта, хорошо.

– Что…

– Джон, не отставай. Водитель! Срежь здесь. Поверни направо, налево, налево и еще раз направо.

– Любой ваш каприз, – сказал таксист, совершая запрещённый поворот направо прямо на встречную полосу, отчего Шерлока и Джона снова швырнуло друг к другу.

Джон хотел бы, чтоб таксист больше так не делал, особенно учитывая то, что рука Шерлока теперь сжимала его бедро.

– Шерлок, зачем…

– Мы в Пимлико, Джон. Здесь находится дом управляющего аукционом.

Шерлок снова сжал бедро Джона, притягивая его ближе. Джон мог различить неповторимую смесь запахов перестоявшего чая, химикатов и дезодоранта, которая была присуща только Шерлоку, и чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей щеке.

– Это управляющий подстроил кражу, кто ж ещё? Теперь он послал нам фото, чтоб заставить нас поверить, что его похитили вслед за картиной. Конечно, он просчитался, и Майкрофт вот-вот вышлет группу захвата. Правда, здорово? – прошептал Шерлок на ухо Джону. – Мой брат придаёт так много значения всяким мелочам. Но в этом случае, как ни странно… я бы не назвал это мелким, вовсе нет.

Джон попытался отодвинуться. Его лицо пылало, и он очень надеялся, что Шерлок, несмотря на свое лапанье, не заметил, как твердеет член Джона. Что было совершенно неуместно при теперешних обстоятельствах. Ему ещё предстояло ловить одного психа, причём в компании другого психа.

Чёрт, Шерлок наверняка заметил. Вопиющая несправедливость – быть соседом человека, который всё замечает и не стесняется пользоваться этим в своих интересах.

Какая-то часть мозга Джона просто споткнулась на том, что произошло в последние несколько минут.

А другая часть – рациональная – проинформировала, что он делает из себя посмешище.

Такси со скрежетом затормозило у шикарного особняка.

– Мы на месте.

Выяснилось, что Шерлок держал в карманах халата не только пачки пятидесятифунтовых купюр, но и полный набор отмычек.

– Как?.. – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок согнулся над замком, держа в зубах фонарик.

– Бфудь готоф – ффегда готоф, – ответил Шерлок.

– Ты же никогда не был скаутом, – пробормотал Джон, в то время как дверь распахнулась и раздался писк сигнализации.

– Между прочим, это была идея Майкрофта, – сказал Шерлок, порхая пальцами по клавиатуре. – Он сказал, что это поможет мне «социализоваться».

– Ты, должно быть…

– Они исключили меня после инцидента с кроликом и садовым шлангом. – Клавиатура пискнула опять, на этот раз гостеприимно.

– Кролик?

– С ним всё было в порядке. А вот садовый шланг и питон…

Джон сглотнул.

– Идём, это должно быть здесь… о.  
Лестница привела их в роскошный кабинет – или, если придерживаться диккенсовского стиля, в уютное гнёздышко – где прямо под Той Самой Картиной сидел Хильдебранд. Картина была расположена прямо в центре светового пятна, как будто освещение создавалось специально для неё.  
– О, джентльмены, кажется, вы опоздали, – промурлыкал Хильдебранд. – Но раз уж вы здесь – что думаете о моей маленькой галерее?

– Ох, заткнись, – сказал Шерлок. – Какой у тебя был мотив, Хильдебранд? Возможность обыграть моего брата, деньги или Джон?

– Как бы я не был заинтригован возможностью познакомиться поближе со столь блистательной особой, как доктор Уотсон, боюсь, все три версии ошибочны. Видите ли, Шерлок, мотив – это вы.

– Ну конечно. Еще один фанат?

– Что-то вроде.

– Спасибо, это я уже проходил. Джон? Пистолет, будь любезен.  
– Э-э, Шерлок…

Голос Джона прозвучал немного странно, видимо, потому, что в этот момент приспешник Хильдебранда держал его за горло.

Шерлок вздохнул, его плечи опустились.

– Серьёзно, Джон? Опять?

Кабинет озарился вспышкой фотоаппарата.

– О, что за кадр! Видите ли, мистер Холмс, я имел честь долгие годы быть финансовым партнёром Джеймса Мориарти. И теперь, когда вы сумели уничтожить его... Боюсь, я просто не могу бороться со своей романтической натурой – я должен свершить месть. Ну, и заработать кучу бабла между делом, – Хильдебранд захихикал. – И, безусловно, запечатлеть это для вечности.

После второй вспышки все окончательно пошло к чертям собачьим.

По крайней мере, для Хильдебранда и компании. Насколько Джон был в состоянии изложить события последовательно, они происходили так.

Раз: в окно влетела канистра и начала дымиться.

Два: после того, как дымовая шашка сработала, в «уютном гнездышке» замелькали красные светящиеся точки лазерных прицелов.

Три: державший Джона приспешник внезапно отпустил его и упал. Джон метнулся вперед и схватил Хильдебранда. Фотокамера с дребезжанием упала, а Хильдебранд завизжал, как девчонка.

Четыре: кто-то (скорее всего, приспешник) выстрелил наугад, и Шерлок нырком кинулся на пол.

Пять: сквозь дым и неразбериху раздался голос Майкрофта:

– Не повредите картину! Что бы ни случилось, не повредите картину!

Шесть: Шерлок, сцепившись с Хильдебрандовым приспешником, покатился с ним по полу и врезался в Джона.

Семь: приспешник выронил пистолет, и Джон, быстро соображающий в подобных ситуациях, тут же его подобрал.

Восемь: темная фигура подкралась к Хильдебранду со спины, увеличив число его противников. В этот же момент приспешник откатился прочь от Шерлока прямо под ноги Хильдебранду.

Когда дым рассеялся, Джон узнал в тёмной фигуре Майкрофта Холмса, освещённого жёлтым светом уличных фонарей.

Майкрофт Холмс. Немезида.

Он поднял бюст Паллады (довольно посредственного качества, насколько Джон мог судить) над головой и обрушил его с глухим стуком на непокрытую голову Арчибальда Хильдебранда, владельца галереи и вора.

***  
Последующие события на этом фоне не могли не разочаровывать.

Только представьте: правительственные боевики, врывающиеся в помещение с оружием наголо… и Майкрофт с посредственным бюстом Паллады, делающий драматическую паузу, чтобы посмотреть на дело рук своих.

Прибытие Лестрейда было встречено скулением медленно приходящего в себя Хильдебранда и презрительным фырканьем Шерлока.

Но всё-таки было приятно получить подкрепление. Особенно подкрепление с наручниками.

– Так это и вправду ты? – спросил Лестрейд несколько часов спустя, показывая на картину стаканом с виски.

Детектив-инспектор с удобствами расположился на полу кабинета Майкрофта и рассматривал возвращённое законному владельцу полотно.

– Боюсь, что да, – ответил Джон, сдвинувшись так, чтоб твёрдый затылок Шерлока не вдавливался ему в колено.

– Да лан, – сказал Лестрейд.

– Твой выговор начинает проявляться, – пробормотал Майкрофт из глубины своего роскошного кресла. Затем он скользнул на пол и пополз (Джон не поверил собственным глазам, но этот гад действительно прытко ползал!) к Лестрейду, рядом с которым и устроился.

То, что Шерлок никак не прокомментировал происходящее, лучше всего доказывало, что все его мысли были заняты чем-то другим.

– Нет, это и вправду я, – заспорил Джон. – Я сидел так часами. И поверь мне, это очень быстро надоедает.

– Уникальные личности часто привлекают художников, – признал Майкрофт, склонившись на плечо Лестрейда.

– Не тяни к нему лапы, жирдяй, он мой, – пробурчал Шерлок со своего опорного пункта на коленях у Джона.

– Вот как? – поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок не отступил:

– Да, вот так.

– Это для меня новости, – пробормотал Джон и тут же заворчал, поскольку Шерлок повернул голову, вызвав довольно любопытную реакцию в организме Джона, особенно в некоторых частях.

Ну и ладно.

– Но если бы ты предоставил нам наглядное свидетельство, это бы совсем не помешало.

– Что?!

– Что… а, он имеет в виду – сними брюки, чтоб мы все могли посмотреть, – сказал Лестрейд, наклонившись, чтоб прижаться губами к щеке Майкрофта.

– О да-а-а, – вздохнул Майкрофт.

– С чего это у вас всех пунктик насчёт голого меня? Вы что, не можете просто поверить на слово, что там действительно я?

– Увы, Джон, боюсь, что нет, – сказал Лестрейд. – Думаю, все желают получить наглядное подтверждение.

– Ох, да ради всего святого. Люди, вы невозможны!

– Нет, просто любопытны, – поправил Майкрофт. – Мы, в конце концов, есть кто мы есть, и занимаемся тем, что решаем всякого рода загадки. Всем нам нравится, когда раскрывается тайна.

– И заодно это отличная возможность узнать, действительно ли член с годами усыхает, – добавил Лестрейд.

Эти слова вызвали у Майкрофта приступ неприличного хихиканья. По мнению Джона, вид хихикающего Майкрофта был просто за гранью добра и зла.

Он уронил голову на спинку дивана и застонал.

– Ну спасибо, – буркнул Джон. – Отлично. Знаете что? Я сделаю это. У вас у всех явно серьёзные проблемы с психикой, но я это сделаю. Вы видели на полотне результат многих часов, которые я провел на этой замызганной постели в одной и той же позе, умирая от скуки и борясь с мышечными спазмами. Что ж, можете увидеть это вживую!

– О, чудно! – воскликнул Шерлок.

– Потому что он просто не можешь быть настолько… ну, вы поняли, – сказал Лестрейд.

– Хочешь поспорить? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон спихнул его с дивана и поднялся на ноги.

– Встань рядом с картиной! – скомандовал Шерлок.

– Можно без приказов?

– Он прав, – сказал Майкрофт с его места на полу (теперь уже практически на коленях Лестрейда). – Мы должны иметь возможность сделать точное сравнение.

– Чёрта с два!..

– Джон, ты сказал, что сделаешь это, – объявил Лестрейд с интонацией «Я из полиции, сопротивление бесполезно!»

– Ладно. – Джон, пошатываясь из-за немалого количества виски, выпитого в последние девяносто минут, встал рядом с картиной, вздохнул, расстегнул ремень и брюки, нашёл точку на противоположной стене выше голов его ненормальных коллег-врагов-друзей-неизвестно-кого-соседей-коллег и уставился туда, позволив штанам упасть на пол.

Что ж, по крайней мере, последовавшее молчание было поистине восхищённым.

Пока в комнату не вошли, хихикая, Салли и Антея (да, Антея тоже хихикала) и не остановились как вкопанные, разглядывая открывшуюся перед ними немую сцену.

Джон встретился взглядом с Антеей.

– Ух ты, – сказала она.

***

Был поздний вечер.

Майкрофт и Лестрейд по настоянию Шерлока отправились куда-нибудь уединиться. Хотя, насколько мог сказать Джон, далеко они не ушли – может, только до лестницы, судя по звуку падения и смешкам.

Джон улыбнулся той блаженной улыбкой, для которой в организме непременно должно быть достаточное количество виски, и заставил себя встать с дивана, чтоб пойти отыскать туалет.

К счастью для Джона и парочки на лестнице, к кабинету Майкрофта примыкала маленькая уборная.

Облегчившись, Джон повернулся к раковине, вымыл руки и плеснул воды на лицо. В этот самый момент дверь позади него открылась.

– О, привет, – сказал он Шерлоку. – Я думал, ты спишь.

Шерлок не ответил, вместо этого вцепившись в него и прижав к раковине, и только потом прошептал Джону на ухо:

– Спать скучно.

– Ну, некоторые могли бы, ах… поспорить с тобой… – Джон выдохнул, когда рука Шерлока пробралась вперед и начала гладить выпуклость у него между ног.

– Сон особенно скучен, когда у меня есть объект для научного исследования.

– Че… – интеллигентно спросил Джон, но в этот момент Шерлок крутанул его лицом к себе, прижался и, воспользовавшись тем, что рот Джона был открыт, оборвал вопрос жарким поцелуем.  
Все умные мысли тут же покинули голову Джона.

Когда Шерлок прервал поцелуй и припал губами к шее Джона, умные мысли решили срочно куда-нибудь уехать.

А когда Шерлок опустился на колени, расстегнул на Джоне брюки, взял его набухший член в ладонь, лизнул и затем взял его в рот – умные мысли впопыхах заскочили в голову Джона проверить, выключен ли чайник, и спешно отбыли на Фиджи.

Шерлок на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

– Просто запомни, – сказал он, и его взгляд послал толпу мурашек по спине Джона, – теперь это моё. – И он снова взял член Джона в рот, а Джон ухватился за кудри Шерлока и запрокинул голову.

Всё это было пугающе, непривычно и так, мать его, по-шерлоковски, что Джон понял: это абсолютно правильно.

Правда, осознание пришло много позже, когда они, обнявшись, лежали на диванчике в кабинете Майкрофта, потные, липкие и удовлетворённые, и умные мысли Джона Уотсона вернулись с каникул.

Разгоряченный, довольный и хорошо оттраханный, Джон заснул и проснулся лишь оттого, что Шерлок, которому явно снились его скаутские дни, заехал ему локтем под дых и пробормотал что-то вроде «держи питона».

Но это случилось уже под утро, и в занимающемся рассвете Джону было просто хорошо лежать на диване под Шерлоком, смотреть, как солнечные лучи освещают кабинет с Той Самой Картиной и вспоминать другие утра полжизни назад, пока он не заснул снова, убаюканный тихим сопением Шерлока.


End file.
